


How to Get Your Neighbour to Ask You Out

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Markbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-A guide by Im Jaebum <br/>Step 1: Break into their apartment</p><p>Based off this prompt: My cat got into your apartment through an open window and she has a habit of destroying furniture so I followed her inside and you came home earlier than I expected and I swear "I am NOT a burglar"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey girl!” Jaebum greeted as he spotted his cat curled up on the couch. He had had a tough week filled with tests and assignments, so he had taken the liberty to sleep in once the weekend had finally arrived.

He glanced at the clock, it was already 11 am. There was no point bothering with breakfast he figured. He smiled when Nora jumped off the couch and rubbed her body against his legs. Sometimes, he wished he could be a cat; it seemed like a very peaceful life. But then again, stray cats didn’t exactly have it easy and bolting every time a dog saw you didn’t exactly sound ideal to Jaebum.

Suddenly he noticed that Nora was no longer next to him, she had made her way to the balcony. “Ah come back Nora.” He called out, his voice still sluggish from sleep. “It’s dangerous.” He warned, even though she couldn’t understand what he was saying he hoped his tone was enough to convey the message to the feline.

Almost as if she was taunting Jaebum, Nora jumped up onto the railing of the balcony. Jaebum rolled his eyes, he loved Nora but god, was she frustrating. As he made his way to get her, she leapt to the next balcony and then to the one after that.

Jaebum groaned in frustration, “Nora, come back here.” He cooed, trying to get her to come back, hoping she wouldn’t leap onto the next one. As if she was hell bent on making Jaebum’s life difficult, the lithe cat walked into the apartment (mentally Jaebum wondered what kind of idiot left his balcony door open.)

Jaebum waited for a while hoping that whoever was home would notice the feline intruder and bring her back but nothing of that nature. Jaebum considered just waiting for Nora to come back but then he remembered the way she had mercilessly scratched up his throw pillows Jinyoung had bought him yesterday, and Jaebum didn’t want to explain to his neighbor why is whole home was destroyed.

He looked at the gap separating the two balconies. It wasn’t too far, he could probably jump or at least climb that far, he figured. The only problem was he would have to do it twice. He took a deep breath, the things he did for his cat. Still in a tight white t shirt that clung to him and a pair of faded boxer shorts, he climbed on to the railing. First he clung on to the drainpipe, hoping it could take his weight. He prayed to the heavens as he slowly stretched out his arm to grab the other balcony railing. Hands on the next drainpipe, just one more move. If he died, Nora would have a lot of explaining to do. He momentarily thought about the will he and Jinyoung had prepared once as a joke and wondered if that would be taken seriously if he died. Thankfully, he didn’t have to find out as he safely landed on the other balcony.

Hoping there really was no one inside, he made his way inside. He instantly recognized the place, the black leather couch, the few pieces of art hung here and there, the simple yet elegant decoration. He suddenly realized whose apartment this was, Mark Tuan’s.

He was one of Jinyoung’s boyfriend’s friends (though to be fair Jackson was probably friends with every single human being on this planet.) When they had first met which had been the night of Mark’s housewarming party Jaebum had been instantly enamoured by the older man. He looked absolutely angelic, with a lithe frame and huge eyes that contrasted Jaebum’s own. It wasn’t just his looks, as Jaebum had learned throughout the night Mark was charming, he was quiet without being stand-offish and polite without being overbearing and he was gay. (Jackson had told him this waggling his eyebrows while Jaebum had pretended that he wasn’t blushing.)

There was a really good chance, he and Jaebum would have hit it off, especially considering the fact they were neighbours but of course Jaebum had to go and ruin it for himself.

That night, he had had a rough week, similar to the one he had just had. With Jackson egging him on, Jaebum had gotten (very) drunk and by the end of the night he was making out with Mark.

After that night, Jaebum had been too embarrassed to even look Mark in the eye. Even after 2 months, the most he could was nod at Mark awkwardly when they were in the elevator together.

Jaebum shook his head trying to get rid of the memory. He had a mission, find Nora.

His eyes scanned the living room, he couldn’t see her anywhere. He hoped she hadn’t wandered into Mark’s bedroom. He crouched down on the floor, and started to look under the furniture. Suddenly he heard the door creak open.....


	2. Chapter 2

Mark sighed as he lugged up the groceries. The elevator had conveniently decided to stop working.

Today was shaping up to horrible day and it wasn’t even noon yet. First off he had woken up late, which had pushed back his whole schedule. Secondly, Jackson had cancelled on their lunch for some date with Jinyoung. Mark was really looking forward to that restaurant but he didn’t want to eat alone, Of course, the phone conversation hadn’t been complete without his best friend bugging him about making a move on his ridiculously hot neighbour, Im Jaebum.

After their drunk make out session, Mark had been looking forward to seeing Jaebum, and maybe asking him out for coffee but then the younger man had started to actively avoid him.

Mark would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little hurt by Jaebum’s actions. The idea that Jaebum was avoiding him because he regretted their encounter plagued Mark day and night. Then, Jackson had confided in him that Jaebum was just embarrassed, and he was definitely interested.

Even so Mark wasn’t a really assertive guy, and even if he was Jaebum didn’t really give him much of a chance to talk to him. And though he didn’t like to admit, even with Jackson’s reassurance, he wasn’t sure Jaebum was interested in him. He was usually good at reading people but Jaebum was total mystery, which was part of his charm.

He sighed putting the down the groceries, to get his keys. As he opened his door, he came face to face with the image of Jaebum crawling around on his living room floor in nothing but a tight white t shirt (not that Mark noticed the way it clung to his toned body.)  and boxers.

Mark gaped, unable to believe the scene in front of his eyes.

Hearing the creak of the door, Jaebum’s head shot up. “I’m not a burglar.” He exclaimed even before turning around. His eyes widened when he noticed Mark. He immediately stood up “Hyung, I can explain.” He said, cheeks dusted with red.

This flustered and embarrassed Jaebum was a far cry from the cool collected image the boy usually gave out. And Mark found that incredibly cute. (it also helped that in this situation he had the upper hand.)

He raised an eyebrow, gesturing for the younger man to go on.

Jaebum took a deep breath, cheeks flushed “My cat, Nora, she was jumping from balcony to balcony but then she got into your apartment because the balcony door was open. And she’s gotten into a phase of tearing up things so I came to get her.” He explained. As if on cue, Nora rushed out of his kitchen and leaped into Jaebum’s arms while the younger breathed a sigh of relief.

Mark nodded slowly. That was a really weird story, but believable. He had seen Jaebum’s cat jump longer distances and he also knew he had a penchant for leaving his balcony door open.

Mark’s thoughts were broken “I’m sorry, I promise I’ll make it up to you hyung.” The younger promised, bowing low.

Even though it was nothing to be proud of, the uncertainty and doubt in Jaebum’s eyes gave Mark a surge of confidence. “There is one way you can make it up to me.” He said, his eyes twinkling.

Jaebum looked up hopefully (Mark wanted to coo about how cute the younger was but he resisted the temptation.)

Mark continued, too far gone to chicken out now “You can let me take you out for coffee someday, say tomorrow evening?” he suggested, a small smirk tugging on the side of his lips.

Jaebum looked at him absolutely flabbergasted for a minute before nodding with a bright smile (that made Mark’s knees go weak.)

Jackson had often warned him that if he left his balcony door open, some day a burglar would come in, and it seemed that the day had finally arrived. But since, the burglar was Im Jaebum, Mark found out that he really didn’t mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it


End file.
